Rev Up Your Harley
by Violet Velocity
Summary: This is about how Harleen Quinzel is left on her own for a while when a surprise visit whisks her off on a new adventure. The introduction to this story takes way before and explains the Joker and Harleen's budding romance. I hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Okay, so this is my first Harley Quinn x Joker fan fiction and they are my OTP. Before, I possibly butcher my favorite couple, I want to say a few things. First off, this is one of my first fan fictions, so don't judge me too much. I also wrote this a long time ago, so I might improve it over the course of a few days, so if you want me to change anything or improve anything, just let me know through private message. Reviews (good or bad) are always welcomed and a complete privilege. I haven't written anything about Batman at all before, so this is a first as well for Batman. **

**On the story:**

**So I am sorry if this story offends any of the readers for that reason or the reason that this story doesn't follow any of the story lines in any of the Batman series. I hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the characters, DC comics does.**

* * *

Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel never let her background keep her down; she always flew to new heights as she sailed through college passing exam after exam on psychiatry and criminology. Using her gymnastics skills and her knack for studying, she instantly got a scholarship to Gotham City University. She was about 5' 6", quite slim with long legs, and blonde hair that was always well kept in a neat and orderly ponytail. It was already 5 years into her occupation as a children's psychiatrist for sociopaths, when she was offered a position as a psychiatrist and therapist to the mentally insane of Arkham Asylum. She eagerly accepted the job looking forward to new challenges to figure out cause that's the kind of person she was. She cracked case after case at the asylum proving her knowledge in the trade when she was offered the most difficult case of her entire life.

Jack Napier aka the Joker had already spent a year and five months at the asylum going through therapist after psychiatrist, ripping their sanity to shreds, when he was assigned Dr. Quinzel to be his therapist and psychiatrist. He hoped that he could break her sanity as easily as the others who tried to help him while trying to find a way to get out of this hellhole.

**...**

**Introduction**

Dr. Harleen Quinzel started the day as usual: waking up at six in the morning and running her annual jog. She believed that to be a doctor you had to be in shape mentally and physically to avoid being a hypocrite. Once, she came back from the jog, she went to her closet and pulled out her work clothes: a white lab coat and a pair of khakis. She took her clothes to the bathroom, so she would have something to change in to after her shower. She washed away the morning's jog and put on her clothes. She made sure her lucky playing card deck was there on the vanity because an ex boyfriend had gave it to her. She was still good friends with him, so she kept the deck on the vanity to remind her of him. She tied her hair in to a ponytail the way she usually did every day and put on a pair of loafers. She said hi to her neighbor on the way out to the taxi and directed the driver to drive her to Arkham Asylum. On the way there, she wondered who she would 'fix up' next. She had already fixed some of the cities worst criminals she thought smugly.

The second she got to the Asylum she heard the loudspeaker call her, "Dr. Quinzel, please report to the main quarters." This was the answer to the question she asked herself earlier. She sped up on the way up the stairs and in to the corridor past the inmates. She never dared to look the inmates in the eye unless she dealt with them under strict psychiatric purposes. She arrived at the main room, opened the door, and sat down in the chair in front of the head of the asylum, Dr. Pamela Isley.

"Dr. Quinzel, thank you for arriving right after you were called," Dr. Isley said professionally.

"No problem," Dr. Quinzel said impatiently.

"I am about to assign you your most difficult task yet," Dr. Isley said somberly.

"Who?" asked Dr. Quinzel complacently.

"Jack Napier…"

"You're joking right?" Dr. Quinzel asked nervously. She knew how easily Napier wrapped psychiatrists around his finger, so he could snap their wits like a twig.

"Not at all, Dr." Dr. Isely replied, "Now, Jack Napier aka the Joker has been known to break down other psychiatrists and is quite a tough cookie to crumble." Dr. Quinzel stretched her hands out to receive his files. She was handed the files and she accepted them like a greedy child accepting a chocolate bar. "I want you to do your homework like you usually do so diligently, so that way you are prepared for your first session with him next week."

"Of course!" Dr. Quinzel replied too enthusiastically.

"Dr.?" asked Dr. Pamela Isely.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"Of course."

When Harleen got home, she cautiously opened up Mr. Napier's files to find the usual shtick: full name, diagnosis, and notes. Feeding her curiosity, she read the notes carefully.

Name: Jack Napier aka The Joker  
Diagnosis: Severe Bipolar 1 Disorder and  
Notes: Severe sociopathic behavior, has gone through over 4 psychiatrists and therapists, super human strength, has broken out of asylum

She couldn't believe what she was getting in to. She read the notes over and over until she couldn't read anymore. Harleen looked at the picture of him and was instantly haunted by his porcelain white skin and permanent bright red smile. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of him out of her head. She looked at the clock on the wall in her kitchen and noticed that it was already 12:00 at night.

When she woke up the next morning she felt refreshed and ready to start the day. She knew she was ready to face Mr. Napier with her knowledge on him, the psychiatric world, and the human brain. Harleen got up, jogged, and got dressed. She pulled her hair back in to a slick ponytail and headed off to work. When she arrived, she looked at the file to figure out which room she would have to go to. Once she found her way, she opened the door and sat down. A few seconds later the Joker was brought in to the room surrounded by guards.

"We'll be outside, Dr.," one of the guards said, "Be careful, this one is quite dangerous," he gestured at Mr. Napier. Dr. Quinzel nodded solemnly causing the Joker to let out a maniacal laugh. Dr. Harleen Quinzel was instantly taken aback by the uproar of his laughter. It made her entire body tingle with goosebumps. Once he finally stopped laughing, the guards left the room.

"How are you doing today, Mr. Napier?" asked the doctor as she took out a piece of paper to write notes.

"My name is Joker," he said dead seriously scaring Dr. Quinzel.

"Okay, Mr. J,"

The Joker interrupted her, "I like Mr. J, honey," he smiled gruesomely. Dr. Quinzel couldn't tell if he was actually smiling because of his permanent smile, but it shook her down to her inner core. It was much more terrifying to see him in person than in just a picture. Even the picture scared her, but this, this was a little more than she could handle.

"I am Dr. Quinzel, okay? You have to address me correctly," she tried to say professionally, but her voice quavered. The Joker caught on to her fear and smiled even wider. This was too much, but she pushed through. She was determined to win this one session.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Q."

"Dr. Quinzel," she insisted, "I am the Doctor and you are the psychopathic patient."

"You've worked her long enough to realize at least one thing, right Dr. Q?" he grinned.

"What is it you are referring to, Mr. J?"

"This is a crazy house, we're all insane here!" He began to laugh and she was waiting for him to calm down, but he would not stop, so she called the guards to take him away. "Bye, Mrs. Q," he whistled. She blushed a little bit, but caught herself. Round 1 to Mr. Napier she thought.

When she got home, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Harleen could not get the image out of his lifeless pale white face looking right at her, his eyes boring in to her soul, his red smile opening up to laughter that echoed throughout her mind and in to her ears. She went to bed with his voice in her ears and his face in her mind.

The next day she decided she would skip her run and put on some nice clothes, after all she was first priority in the asylum because she had the top priority criminal. She took out a pair of skin tight, but professional looking jeans with her normal white lab coat. When she got to the asylum, it was business as usual. She went through the hall of prisoners and most of the males whistled at her causing her to blush. She quickly regained her composure and was ready to get to down to business with Mr. J.

"Wow, you look amazing today, Mrs. Q," the Joker whistled. The guards looked her up and down and instantly noticed her skin tight jeans. Dr. Quinzel shooed the guards away so she could start her session with Mr. Napier. She was determined to break him down this time. It was always around the second or third session when Dr. Quinzel solved her cases. She worked pretty fast.

"What did I say about calling me Mrs Q, Mr. Napier?" she scolded him like he was a kindergarten not realizing her mistake.

"What did I say about calling me Mr. Napier," he growled,"if you want me to call you Dr. Q, then you have to call me, Mr. J."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes causing him to smile at her defeat, "Mr. J, how are you doing today?"

"Lovely," he said mockingly, "now that you are dressing for the occasion."

"I am not here to look good for you, I am doing it for myself."

"Are you sure the fact that I am a top priority criminal didn't contribute to it?" he smirked. She blushed two flowers blooming on her cheeks when she realized that he was, in fact, correct. "Don't worry, I'll do the same," he let out his maniacal laugh causing the young doctor to call in the guards. Point 2 for him she thought sagging her shoulders. Usually this was way easier for her. How come she hadn't broken him down even the slightest?

When she got home, she thought of how he would dress up for her and wondered what he meant. She couldn't stop thinking about it and it caused her to only get an hour of sleep. It was starting to scare her that the Joker was paying so much attention to her. Usually he was sociopathic and didn't care a thing about other people's feelings, but this was different and she could tell. Even the guards knew something was up because they stood right outside the door to make sure that she was safe. Usually the guards would wander away until it was time for them to pick the criminal back up. Not sleeping at all, she decided to take a shower so she could 'wash' the dirtiness she got from his stare and the contamination that had spread to her brain not allowing her to concentrate on anything, but him. While in the shower, she found herself scrubbing her body over and over until it had turned raw and pink. She had washed her hair until her scalp started to bleed slightly. Realizing what she had down, she instantly turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the bathroom vanity knocking over the lucky deck of playing cards. When she bent down to pick them up she saw that the Joker card was face up and the rest of the cards were face down. This couldn't be happening she thought. With only a towel on, she backed away from the cards not wanting to touch them because she feared they would just contaminate her all over again. She put her PJs on, jumped in to bed, and pulled the covers way over her head.

The next morning she decided to where her old clothes: the baggy kakhis and lab coat so as to not attract unwanted attention from Mr. Napier. She jogged her morning run and headed to the bathroom where she was reminded that the cards where on the floor, the joker face up. She laughed at herself at her paranoia and she couldn't stop laughing until it sounded like she was a psychopath laughing. When she realized what she was doing, she instantly stopped shaking her head to clear here psychotic state of mind. For once, she ate breakfast. Harleen hailed a taxi and headed down to work at the Arkham Asylum.

Once she got there, she realized she was running late so she ran all the way to the meeting room, but was disappointed when no one whistled at her. For some odd reason she liked the attention. When she finally got to the room she flung open the door to see the Joker sitting in his restraints smiling. His face fell when he saw that she had gone back to wearing her normal clothes.

"Damnit woman, why so serious?" he asked flashing one of his infamous grins.

"If you are referring to my clothing selection, it is because I thought yesterday that my pants were completely inappropriate for the work atmosphere here," Dr. Quinzel quipped.

"Come on, Dr. Q, you've got to let loose and rev up your Harley," he smiled even wider.

"What did you call me?" she asked dead seriously. She had never had been called that nickname since grade school and she had to admit Harley was quite cute, but no, this was all wrong.

"Harley, I do think it is a cute nick name for an equally cute girl who will just be a doll to me," his maniacal laughter filled the room causing Dr. Quinzel to call for security. While one of the security guards dragged the Joker, the other one stopped the blonde doctor from leaving the room.

"I need to leave," Dr. Quinzel said shaken up.

"I know you are scared, but I need to tell you something," he said completely serious.

"What?"

"At one of the classes the asylum 'patients' go to, the Joker wrote a letter that we thought we should bring to your attention. You know how in one of the classes the prisoner's have to write home to one of their relatives or friends to recuperate faster. We thought that the Joker wrote it, but it was left in the classroom with no one to be found," he gestured at the guard who had just returned from locking the Joker back up to hand her the letter.

"Let me see," Dr. Quinzel said impatiently. She was handed the letter.

**Dear Ms. Q,**

**It's time to rev up your Harley.**

Dr. Quinzel was instantly stunned. Why is he taking so much notice to her?

"If you want assistance on the way out, we are welcome to help," one of the guards said, but she wasn't paying any attention to him at all. All she could think about was him and how he called her Harley, her childhood nickname. She wanted to forget her childhood completely, but Mr. Napier just brought it back up. She wondered how he did that, no she couldn't solve this, she had to leave the asylum once and for all.

She decided to walk home and on her way she discovered a new age book shop that just happened to appear out of no where. In the window she spied a large necklace charm with a doll that looked alarmingly close to the joker and a harlequin doll whose face looked just like her own. On impulse she bought it as a last gift for Mr. J since she decided to leave his case. The woman in the shop asked her if she really wanted to buy both insisting that it was bad luck to buy something that looked like Mr. Napier himself. She reassured the lady that she was getting the items as a gift to whom she did not say.

She went in on the next day dressed all somberly and ready to say goodbye to Mr. Napier.

"Mr. Napier?"

"Call me Mr. J," he reminded her.

"Mr. J, this is our last session together," he interrupted her by grabbing her and pulling her close to him. She looked ready to scream.

"Lovely Harley," he cooed, "you don't know what you're doing. You can't leave. Help me help you."

"How?" she whispered desperately cause she could only manage monosyllables now. He pulled her up in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was electric and Harleen swore it lasted for hours. "Okay, I brought you this present because I thought I was going to leave you," he cut her off.

"Never leave me," he kissed her again. By then the session was over and the guards dragged him back to his cell.

Harleen got home, shaken up by the fact that he had kissed her. How was this happening? He was the patient and she was the doctor. That's how it would always be, but she couldn't shake the feeling of how it felt to kiss him. She loved it. She tasted adventure on his lips and felt him beckoning to her. No, she couldn't think like that. It was completely erratic and out of character. How has she not figured him out by now? For some odd reason, she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow even though the kiss was completely inappropriate on both of their parts.

When she arrived at work, she saw the Joker already being escorted to the psychiatry room. She hurried to catch up with them. Once inside, the Joker and Dr. Quinzel eagerly waited for the guards to leave. Dr. Quinzel tried to keep it as professional as possible, but she couldn't help her new obsession. Him. At the end of the session the Joker had one thing in mind.

"Dr. Q?" asked the Joker.

"What?" she replied.

"How much longer are we going to be together?"

It took Harleen a while to reply, but she knew the answer, "Forever." And the Joker was dragged back to his holding cell.

Back at his cell, the Joker couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had finally snapped Harleen's wits and seduced her. It was all over for her now. All he had to do was wait. Waiting was boring though he thought. But, he didn't actually like her at all... did he? No, he shook that idea out of his head. He couldn't love anyone. He was devoid of all emotions and after all, Harleen was just his play thing, a harlequin doll. But what if?

On the way home she couldn't stop thinking about him. Was this how it should be? It had to be. The cards told her so. She stopped by her old gymnastics costume shop and found exactly what she needed: a black and red polyester jumpsuit with diamond appliques. It reminded her of the doll on the charm she bought for the Joker. She bought it because it reminded her of him. She found some white face paint and bought it cause it reminded her of his porcelain white face and lastly she found a black mask at a costume shop and bought it because it reminded her of his lifeless eyes. She got home and put on the necklace, the jumpsuit, the face makeup, and the mask. She was jumping on her bed and laughing; she was obviously enjoying just letting go. Then, she remembered the gun she kept under the bed for security purposes. She let loose some more laughter as she pulled out the gun and began to twirl it around like a baton. She was doing round offs and back handsprings as she enjoyed her new persona. Harley Quinn.

Harley headed to Arkham Asylum with only one intention, to break the Joker out. Once she got there, she bi-passed all the security and grabbed the keys from the main office. She ran to the Joker's special cell that was apart from everyone else because of security reasons.

"Honey, you've revved up your Harley," she winked at him as she unlocked the cell. Throughout the asylum, the Joker's maniacal laughter could be heard as Harley duplicated his, brandishing the weapon like it was a toy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Whew, that was a long introduction.**

**xoxoxox**

**-Violet Velocity**


	2. Chapter 1

**This takes place a few years after Joker leaves Harley Quinn and she has finally stopped her life of crime when a surprise visit occurs.**

* * *

Harleen was exhausted from her work at a children's psychiatric ward and she was ready to head to bed when the phone rang. Sighing, she picked it up. The phone was silent for a while and all she heard was static. Ready to hang up, she heard something in the background the gradually got louder until it was a roar. Maniacal laughter. Oh god, she thought, this isn't happening. She hung up instantly and ran to her room where she kept her gun. Fearing for her life, she grabbed the gun and sat anxiously on her bed. It had been a while since the call, an hour or so, and she was beginning to fall asleep when she heard someone whisper.

"Harley..." She sat right up and straight as a ruler. Harleen started to sweat with fear and she knew that somehow he had gotten in to her house. Right as she blinked, he had appeared in to her room. With a shriek, he clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Shush, Harley. You wouldn't want to scare people now would you?" he cackled. She raised the gun and the Joker clicked his tongue, "No, Harles," and he wrestled the gun out of her hand and threw it out the window. He had finally took his hand off her mouth but was pinning her down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, "I thought you left me."

"Well, we all miss our pets after a while don't we, Harley? So be a doll and come with me like an obedient girl," he laughed.

"Why should I?" Harleen was trying to buy some time so she could make a break for it and never see this _creep _ever again.

"Harley, Harley," he mockingly cooed, "we like to talk back now don't we?" And he pulled out a dagger. She cringed at the sight of it, but she wasn't about to give in now. "I've missed you," he let that sink in before insulting her, "well as much as a master can miss his servant. You've gained a little weight haven't you?" he grabbed her sides and moved his knife dangerously close to her. "I could always help you with weight loss, you know, cut some fat of the sides as my souvenir," some more laughter.

"You are sick," she spit in his face.

"Not as sick as you look," he retorted, "you look disgusting with that nurses garb. I can help," and he started to rip her shirt off.

"Stop you perv!" and she kicked him hard right on his ribs. He cursed and let go of his grasp on her giving her enough time to run. He quickly regained his composure and started to cackle.

"You run now, but you'll never escape. We're all crazy here!" That stopped her. She remembered when she had first met him in the asylum and he told her that everyone there would end up crazy. She was so motivated to prove him wrong that it became an obsession until she became crazy herself. "Lovely Harley, you finally listened. Now come," he commanded her his voice deadly low and serious. Not knowing what to do, she came to him. He grabbed her and had enough strength to crush her in his arms. "What do you say to becoming like me? You've always wanted to," he winked at her causing her to blush. What was she doing? She had to escape. Harleen started to squirm in his arms. He threw her back down on her bed and started to climb on top of her, knife in hand. "You've always loved my smile," he laughed. "Here's a once in a lifetime chance to have one just like me!"

"You're crazy!"

"Why so serious, Harley? You've always belonged to me and you know it, so now I am giving you an opportunity to be like me, be with me. Be grateful," he chided obnoxiously. He took the knife and started to move it towards her mouth. She tried to pull away, tears filling in her eyes. Instead of carving her mouth like he said he would, he took the knife and moved it quickly towards her chest. She closed her eyes as he took the knife and began to carve a 'J' in to her chest. She started to scream. "Shut up!" he tried to hush her up.

"It hurts! It hurts!" she began to moan in pain. He had finished carving out the J in her chest and with horror she noticed how obvious it would look. Subconsciously, she was happy to see him, but this, this was pushing things way past the boundaries that were once set up.

"Calm down, daddy's here," he began to whisper. They were both lying down on the bed together. Harley tried to sit up, but he just pushed her down. "See this is how it should be," he chuckled.

"No! I want you to leave me alone!" Harleen had now sit up in bed and dashed for the door to which she realized was closed. How did it close?

As if on cue, the Joker said, "I used magic to close the door," he cackled. She frowned. "Come on, Harley, it's our first night back together and you haven't even run back in to my arms." He grabbed her and pulled her back on to the bed. She kicked at him trying to free herself. "Lie down," he commanded her, kicking her in the side. Out of pain, Harleen rolled on her side and unwillingly in to him. "That's how it should be," and he kissed her. She submitted to his touch, but she couldn't let him toy around with her. As soon as he looked up at her, she back handed him.

"What do you want?" Harleen asked him without taking an eye of off his dagger.

"I want us to reunite as a family," he laughed.

"You're just saying that cause I'm all that you have left," his laughing stopped and he shot daggers at her with his eyes. "Face it, puddin'" she put the emphasis on pudding, "I am all you've got."

"You shut up now," he said dead serious.

"Why should I?" and as soon as she said that, she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. He had bitch slapped her hard enough that she felt her cheek bone fracture.

"We've got to leave now," he motioned at her to come with him. As he stood up, he handcuffed her. She shook her head. "Okay, you're not going to like the alternative method, but I do!" As he said that, he hoisted her over his shoulder and swung her like a rag doll. "How do you like that Harley?" he guffawed. She did everything she could to stifle a scream as he almost dropped her. He threw her done in his car.

"You do realize I'm still handcuffed, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do," he smiled a smile that made her gut wrench. Harleen passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please review; I would love you for it!**

* * *

Harleen woke up and felt her head resting on something a pillow. Looking up, she saw that a clock said it was 9 at night. She sat right up and realized that she was lying in a luxurious king size bed with a dozen or so sheets wrapped around her almost strangling her. She opened her eyes to find a mirror right in front of her. _Great, I'm only in a bra and underwear,_ she thought. Someone had decided it was the best to undress her and not tell her a thing. Then she remembered that she was with _him. _Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Harleen looked down to see a new cut in the shape of a heart.

"Damn him to hell," she whispered tracing the new cut. She hated how much she needed him. How much she wanted him. Wanted him to want her. And the worst part, he knew. She remembered the cut on her chest and looked in the mirror to see a scar in the shape of a J ironically on top of where her heart was. _Just another reminder to how much she needed him,_ she thought sighing. Then she was aware of someone breathing right next to her. She looked over to her left on to the floor and saw him playing with a pair of handcuffs, probably the ones he used to handcuff her.

"Beauty sleep really pays of, gorgeous," he looked up at her, "I thought you would never wake up. Let's have some fun now doll," he laughed.

"Stay away from me," she threatened, but too tired to sound menacing.

"Like you would do anything to me!" he smiled in her face, licking his lips. She could smell him and she was instantly intoxicated. She lay back down on the bed and didn't even try to struggle when he got on next to her. "What happened to the fighter in you?" he teased punching her hard in the gut. She made a noise out of pain. "I like that!" he giggled.

"Shut up, you creep," she tired to kick him hard, but he caught her leg midair.

"If you kick me, I can break your legs like twigs. If you slap me, I could cut off your arms. If you frown, I could always fix that with this," he pulled out his dagger. He pinned her down, his knee on her chest causing her to breathe shallowly.

"What do you want from me?" she gasped for air.

"I want you to tell me where our child is."

"What child?" she tried to lie.

"_What child_?" he imitated her, "You're pathetic. You think I don't know."

"It's not your child anyways," she scoffed.

"Of course it is," he laughed in her face, "Who else would it be?"

"Nick Polanski," she said a fake name defiantly. It just caused him to laugh harder until it grew loud enough to ring in her ears.

"Now Haarlleeey, where's my child!" he was shaking her like a rag doll. She started to tear up. She couldn't tell him where their daughter was. "Aw, Harley, are we going soft?" he licked one of her tears. She back handed him. Completely ignoring her slap, he continued, "Tell me, does he have my smile?"

"You're sick," she spat in his face, "and how do you know it's a boy?"

"A girl?" he asked. "She better look like you. I will not have an ugly daughter." He headed for the door and on his way out said, "You better not leave." And he was gone.

She sat down on the bed and began to sob. Why did this have to happen to her? She feared for the life of their daughter, Lilac. Some time passed before he came back. The Joker saw that she had been crying so he went to go sit down with her as she began to inch away.

"Stay," he commanded her with some force, "Daddy's here, baby, daddy's here." She leaned in to him without resistance this time. She thought that maybe if she submitted for a while, she could stick him where it hurts. He bent down and kissed her. Harleen could feel herself lifting up out of it's boring shell and climbing back in to it's Harley Quinn persona. "Now, it's been a while since you've been dressed correctly, Harley," he pulled out her old jumpsuit.

"Where did you get this?" she asked knowing that her suit had been in her closet the entire time.

"Edward Cullen isn't the only person who likes to watch people sleep," he cackled, "I went through you're closet and in the back, there are some pretty slutty duds, girl! Now where is my child?"

"I have no idea," her face fell.

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." he growled.

"I put her up for adoption! I'm sorry!" and she cowered expecting for him to strike her.

"Thanks a lot, Harley!"

"Stop calling me Harley, my name is Harleen." She noticed he had redone his makeup and his smile looked as gruesome as ever. He punched her right in the gut. She kicked him full force right between his legs.

"Let's just go," and he threw her over his shoulder. They finally got to the car in the dead of night. "I bet Batman is cruising the skies," he laughed causing her to shrink in to her seat. "What? You scared?" his dead, black eyes looked right in to her soul. "Now, do you have any idea as to where Lilac would be?"

"How do you know her name?" Harleen was astonished.

"You talk in your sleep. _Lilac get away from him; he's a monster!" _he roared with laughter.

"Okay, well she's, she's"

"Spit it out, girl!"

"She's in Portsmouth, Washington. I'm pretty sure," her mouth betrayed her and she told him the location of her child.

"Then that's where we're headed," he stomped his foot on the gas pedal.


	4. Chapter 3

"Harleeyyyyy, harrrleeeeey, light's out!" and he knocked her out with a beer bottle before she could shriek. "Thank god, she's finally out!" he practically sang Hallelujah as he continued to drive.

* * *

While in her knocked out state, Harleen had a vision. It was a memory of _him. _

She had just helped him escape from jail and they were parading over to her house; she was doing her flips the whole way home while he laughed maniacally. She just loved her new suit and felt so liberated in it even though it was skin tight and showed her off, in the sluttiest way possible. She stopped for a second to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain.

"Harley, can we got to this warehouse to have some more 'private' time," the Joker laughed at his own pathetic joke.

"Anything for you, puddin'," she laughed causing him to cackle louder. She leapt in to his arms and he carried her all the way to the warehouse. Once they got there, they lay down on a bushel of hay, her on top of him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear to which he only laughed. Harley knew that should of been the first sign that he would never be loyal. He should of said I love you back, but he only cackled in glee to finally have her all to himself. They spent the night together not getting a wink of sleep.

"J?" Harley asked quite nervously.

"What is it, Harley?" he asked annoyed pinching his nose, "And remember what I told you?"

"Oh yah, keep my head down." Harley bowed her head towards him and continued, "This is really important."

"What can be so important that I have to waste my time on it? Hmmm?" he asked getting in her face.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out and began to sob.

"You're lying you little hench wench," he began to laugh sadistically, "you think this is funny?" he started to growl as he slowly inched towards her. She began to back up, but he grabbed her and began to shake her until she thought her head might just fall off.

"I'm not lying," she sniffled and continued to cry.

"Well the joke's on you, Harley," he said her name as if it was a piece of dirt on a newly washed white shirt. "I'm leaving."

"No! Don't!" and he was gone. She stayed up all night waiting for him to come back, so that way they could continue to plan on how they were going to kill the bat, but he never returned. She cried herself to sleep that night and told herself that she would never depend on someone ever again. Especially not _him_.

...

She was in the hospital room giving birth to her new baby and she was praying to god it wouldn't be a boy. _Please don't be a boy even if you are, please don't be like your father!_

"Honey is everything alright?" Harleen's newly wed husband, Manny Risotto asked.

"Of course!" she laughed as fakely genuine as she could and then she began to push until, a girl. Harleen let out a sigh of relief as she finally relaxed.

...

It was a week later when Harleen had arrived home from work to find the police standing in her yard with caution tape everywhere.

"What's going on, officer?" she asked with disbelief.

"Manny Risotto's dead and found in your house with this clutched in his hand," he showed her a picture of a charm necklace with a harlequin doll on one and a joker on the other. Harleen felt sick to her stomach and she nearly collapsed.

...

"Is this your child?" asked an agent.

"Yes," Harleen stifled a sob as she talked to an adoption agent at their local agency.

"What is her name?"

"Lilac."

"Okay, we will take care of her and let you know when we find a suitable family. If you don't mind me asking, why are you putting her up for adoption?"

"It's kind of private actually," she tried to laugh but it came out as if she was choking in a noose. When Harleen got home that night, she felt as if her whole life was over and that she had no purpose. She went on for a week in this sort of depression thinking that he ruined her life. But, she snapped out of it and was living happily again knowing that her daughter, Lilac, had found a good family to love and treat her right.

* * *

He had missed her. Unwillingly, he could feel it rising in his stomach and in to his twisted mind. The Joker missed his little pet, his hench wench, his harlequin doll. Why did she have to get pregnant. A sick thought occurred to him, what if s/he has my smile? He cackled at the thought, but stopped. How was she getting in to my brain? I have no one and I need no one... but her he thought. She thought that she was the one who needed him, but secretly he needed her more than she needed him. He loved her. With that notion, he took his dagger and moved it dangerously close to his heart. He wanted to cut it out. The feelings he had for her, but he just couldn't. He had to find her again.

...

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Risotto as the Joker entered his house through the door.

"Oh, I'm just an old friend of," he licked his lips for effect, "Harley!" he laughed.

"Who's Harley? Oh, Harleen. Yeah, she's my wife."

"Not for long," the Joker whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. See you have something that be-longs to m-e," he emphasized his words as if he was talking to a three year old. "Her name is Harley Quinn and she is one darling obedient girl." He smiled in Manny's face.

"Are you saying my wife is... my wife is..." he stuttered, "H-ar-harley Quinn?" he gasped.

"Of course, Mr. Risotto," the Joker smiled, his face completely painted and truly terrifying. "Now close your eyes so I can give you a gift."

"What if I don't want to close my eyes?"

"Shut. Your. Eyes." and the Joker began to count. The fear rose in Manny's stomach and it began to wrench around. The Joker ran to Harleen's room and snatched an old necklace that she kept on her bedside table. "You can open your eyes now!" The Joker thrust the necklace in to his hand and took out his gun and blasted him right in the face.

He had finally done away with her husband and was ready to come and get her and the child, so they could be one 'happy' family, but no she had to give the child away.

* * *

Harleen woke up in the his car again and she saw that he was starting to pull over.

"Let's set up here for the night," he gestured towards a broken down obviously vacant motel.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry I took a day to break because I went to a Paul McCartney concert. It was amazing by the way. Reviews are still appreciated as well as subscribes and favorites. If you are reading this and you like it, I'm not asking for anything over the top, I just want you to either subscribe (if you really like it), favorite it (if you really really like it), or review (if you have any opinion on it whatsoever). Thank you for reading the note to this and now I will shut up and get on with the story!**

* * *

"I am so not going in there," Harleen laughed as if it was a joke to him, but, you know, everything is... to _him._

"If you are not going to go in yourself. You can go in my way," he snickered at the thought. Harleen started to sweat with nervousness; this was the second night alone with him and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. He began to pick up her emotions like the crazed psycho he is, "Why are you nervous, Harley? Hmmmm? You've got- you've got something to tell me?" She shook her head. "Good!" he laughed, "Now let's set up so you and I can have some fun like we used to."

"Past tense," she whispered.

"What was that?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Will this help you spit it out?" he raised his dagger.

"All I was saying is that we don't do this anymore, remember? You left me?"

"I got bored of you; I didn't leave you," he corrected her. Wow, that hurt her. She knew he had left her for a reason, but because he was bored of her? How? She started to tear up a little, but pushed it back. She had to fight on.

"Whatever." He took her arm abruptly and awkwardly yanked her in to a room of the abandoned motel. He threw her done on the bed in the middle of the room and just looked at her, his eyes filled with want. Not need though, the Joker didn't _need_ anyone, Harleen thought. She got off the bed, his eyes never leaving her, and hopped in front of the mirror and began to fix her hair. The Joker walked up behind her and Harleen was ready to strike if she had to, but he offered her something in a small rectangle box. A joint? This was new. No, she opened it and found a red lipstick, her old red lipstick that she used to wear when she was with him.

"You want me to help you put it on?" he grinned.

"Is this your lipstick?" she asked him with disbelief.

"Of course, darling, why wouldn't it be?"

"Where do you even get lipstick in this color red for men?" But, he ignored her question/insult instead he clenched her head and spun her towards him. He held her chin as if she were a disobedient dog and he held the lipstick up to her face. She tried to push away from him because she knew if he was able to put the lipstick on her, there would be no going back. It would be a brand, like the J on her heart and the heart on her thigh. He took the lipstick and began to put it on for her, tracing her lips and pulling it farther out in to a smile like his. When he was finished, she thought she looked beautiful... in a twisted way.

Then the Joker said, "If you want to get tough, Harley, then let's play rough!" he gleamed, a hint of sadistic mischief in his eyes. He grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. "Come on, Harrrrley! What you gonna do?" He was coming towards her quickly, so she had to think of something. Then she remembered she had a pen in her pocket from work the other night. It was a ball point so it would hurt pretty badly if she got enough force. She stood up on the force and jumped on him. The force was enough to knock both of them down, her on top of him. As soon as he realized that she was on top of him, he held her down.

"Let me go! I want nothing to do with you!" He drowned her voice by kissing her. Then she tasted blood; he had bit her lip. He let her up.

"You like that don't you?" he purred.

"No, I don't!" He slapped her butt. "Stop it! Do you know what?"

"What?" he laughed with excitement.

"I'm going to fucking bed!" He frowned; that was not what he had in mind.

"Fucking bed?" he raised an eyebrow. She frowned at him which just provoked him. "Sounds like fun! What is that a new Harley the slut thing?" She slapped him.

"Don't ever call me a slut." she ostracized him with her glare.

"You're no fun! Come on! You used to be so much fun!"

"I'm going to," she chose her wording carefully, "bed." She got up and went to sit on the bed watching him watching her. She decided to lay down under the covers, closing her eyes and still in her clothes from the day. He couldn't help but sing a deranged lullaby to her as she fell asleep softly and gently like a dove, a dove he could crush if he wanted to, but he didn't. Not right now, at least.

He went to lay down next to her, but he couldn't fall asleep. He put his arm around Harleen and then moved her in to a lewd position as she was sleeping. That got him to laugh quietly, but he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was her and how he was treating her so badly. He loved it and he knew she loved it, but how long could this go on before she realized she didn't need him? That disturbed him the most.

* * *

**Gotta love that Joker!**


	6. Chapter 5

Harleen woke up to a loud thud and she instantly opened her eyes to see the Joker lugging a couch towards their room from outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked rudely because she wanted to sleep.

"What the hell are you doing just sitting there?" he retorted, "Help me!"

"Why should I?"

"If you want to keep a limb then you might want to," he threatened. She rolled her eyes. She had been with him for three days and the worst he's done is carved her up, but not too badly. Her hand instantly went to the J on her chest as she traced it. His eyes instantly lit up as he saw. "You enjoying my masterpiece?" he laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" he barked at her instantly causing her to freeze. She had to remember one thing. He was dangerous. Bipolar and dangerous; he could flip as easily as a coin. She went to go help him with the couch. It smelled rusty and old. An overwhelming odor was apparent: death. The Joker noticed her scrunching up her nose as she went to lift the other side of the couch. "You like the smell of d-ea-th?"

"Who did you kill?" she asked with all seriousness. His eyes hardened and he looked as if he was a statue made of stone.

"No one." Then he smiled repulsively, "Yet." This made her tremble with fear. Yet? What did he mean? "Well I got to go! I have a date with a certain Lilac. Lates, Harles!" and he ran out of the room leaving Harleen holding the couch. She instantly fell under it and it started to crush her with its weight.

"Come back here!" she screamed trying to push herself out from under the couch. _Crack. _She heard one of her leg bones snap and she felt a sharp pain throughout her body. She started to tear up out of pain, but she forced the tears down. She heard his car rev up and she knew she had to stop him. She couldn't let him abandon her again especially now that he knows the location of their child. She heard him speeding away and couldn't help but think that she was going to die there, alone with her child in peril and a broken leg. Then she heard a sound that made her heart stop, sirens. If they were the police she didn't know. She heard voices outside.

"I got a call from an anonymous person to come to this location because someone was hurt." Harleen heard people marching up the stairs to her room which happened to be wide open thanks to the Joker.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? How did this happen?" an emergency responder asked. That made Harleen burst in to sobs. She realized how pathetic she looked and how pathetic her life had become. She was trapped under a couch with a broken leg (and a broken life) thanks to the guy she loved who happened to be a sociopath who happened to have left her to go look for their daughter who happened to be adopted who the Joker was probably going to kill. "Let's get you to the hospital," one of the nurses said as reassuring as possible.

Harleen was loaded up in to one of the ambulances and raced to the hospital. Once she got there, she was rolled out on a gurney because of her broken leg. She noticed how sterile the walls looked and how foreboding they were. White was all she saw as she was loaded in to a room. She smelled the rubbing alcohol and heard the cries of the sick. Her stomach reeled when she saw her leg. Was it supposed to bend that way? Obviously not, she thought. Just then one of the nurses came in to check in on her and ask how she was doing.

"How come I don't feel that much pain?" she asked.

"While you were in the shock of being in the ambulance, we gave you a pain killer shot. It doesn't take away from how disgusting it looks though, does it?" Harleen gave her a look that instantly made her take her comment back, "You have a lovely leg and I've seen worse," the nurse corrected herself. By then it was night, so Harleen did her best to try and fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, Harleen heard someone at the door. She saw someone slide in with a white face, two sunken in black eyes, and bright red lips. It was him. She pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't notice her. She shut her eyes as soon as she noticed he was approaching. Disturbing her greatly, he walked right up to her bed and looked down at her with his dark eyes. She tried to keep her breathing normal so he would think she was sleeping, but apparently it wasn't working because he was staring at her with more curiosity than she was comfortable with.

"Harley, Harley, I know you're awake," he was singing softly. And then as soon as he arrived, he left. She sat up in bed, but the pain killer had worn off so it pained her to sit up. So he hadn't abandoned her, but he was in no need of her service, she thought. She certainly hated herself for thinking that he had come back to save her, but that was never him. He was no super hero to come and rescue her. And she had to get herself to stop thinking that.


End file.
